


Nip it in the Bud

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, tied-up jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt ... <i>It's Jensen's birthday - so Jared spoils him rotten (maybe Jared goes all out romantic, maybe he flies him out for a luxury vacation - maybe he just sexes him until he collapses ;D).</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Nip it in the Bud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightinthehall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthehall/gifts).



> Written for [Have Your Cake and Eat It, Too! A Jensen Ackles Comment Meme](http://dugindeep.livejournal.com/427644.html), celebrating Jensen's birthday!

Just relax, Jared said. Sit back and enjoy it, Jared said. 

Jared is kind of an asshole who thought Jensen would enjoy his birthday present bound and tied to the four posts of Jensen’s bed with a blindfold that further keeps Jensen from having any control of this moment. 

Jensen hates not having control. And right now he hates his birthday. And Jared. 

The room is eerily silent, made worse by Jensen’s rising panicky need to know exactly what is happening at this very moment. He can’t even hear Jared breathe, which is hardly possible on an ordinary day, so right now it makes Jensen further unnerved.

Did Jared leave him alone like this? Buck ass naked and spread out for anyone to walk in on and do something horrendous to him? Like take advantage of him. Or worse, laugh and take pictures. 

“Jared!” Jensen calls out, trying like hell to not sound panicked. Even when he most definitely is. 

Still no noise and Jensen’s heart runs faster, blood rushing loud in his ears. 

“Jared!”

The worry and aggravation in his voice makes him even more anxious. 

_”JARED!”_

Then finally a voice comes: “I’m right here, Jen.”

“What are you doing?”

“Preparing for your present,” Jared replies happily. 

Jensen tilts his head in different directions to zone in on where Jared is. Now he can hear Jared’s soft breathing and tiny squeaks of plastic. He’s to Jensen’s right, and Jensen opens and closes his hand like he can reach him. “Jared, seriously. What are you doing?”

Now Jared’s breath puffs over Jensen’s right ear, making him flinch against the heat. Then tense up even further. He can’t stand to not know what’s happening. This is all adding up to a miserable birthday, and nothing has even happened yet. 

“I said … I’m preparing. For. Your. Present. Be patient.”

Jensen grunts. “I don’t do patience.”

“Yes, I know, baby, but just a few more seconds.”

“Jesus Chris, Jared, c’mon, this isn’t funny.” Then he yelps and tries to jump off the bed when something burns his nipple. “What is that?! What are you doing?!”

Now his chest is cold and wet, something watery running down in thin, chilly tendrils over his ribs and onto the sheets. Jared hushes soothingly, but it’s not very effective. “Just a second, dear.”

He growls at the endearment then squeaks when the icy burn returns, circling all around his nipple. “Jared! What’re you— _ohhhh_.”

Jared’s tongue presses over Jensen’s nipple with warmth, twists around the sensitive skin before flicking at it, and Jensen’s muscles go taut and he rises off the bed for entirely different reasons. Jared is insistent in between breaks of ice freezing every nerve as he laves at the peaked bud to warm Jensen’s skin back to life. Jensen swears he’s breathing harshly with his heart pounding out of his chest, and yet he’s dizzy and light on the mattress like he can’t catch the right amount of air. 

His dick is hard, nearly painful, because now Jared hums around Jensen’s nipple and every inch of Jensen is stretched even tighter. Jared groans long and low, lips vibrating around pert skin, and Jensen tugs at the ties around his wrists. “Jared, please,” he whines, voice scratchy and lost. 

Jared barely releases the left nipple, keeping his lips lax around it, dropping tiny kisses at the peak. “Please, what?”

“Please,” he breathes out. Struggling to catch his breath, Jensen clenches his eyes shut behind the blindfold, does his best to create the moment in his head with Jared’s spit-wet lips and dazed eyes tracking every nip and tug of Jensen’s nipple. It forces blood to his groin, but it’s still not perfect. It’s not the real thing. “Let me go, I just want to …” He huffs and squeaks when Jared drags his slick lips over Jensen’s chest to pick at the other nipple with his tongue.

“Just want to what?” Jared asks, dark and curious.

His throat tightens on a buried whine. “To see you, and touch, Jesus, I wanna touch you so bad.” 

“Well, it is your birthday,” Jared says with interest, “I guess the birthday boy could get his way.”

Jensen smiles with impending relief and happily accepts Jared’s soft kisses at his bottom lip, the corners of his mouth, and at the tip of his nose, all while lifting the blind fold just over the stern, stressed brow line. Jensen’s breath catches again at the high blush on Jared’s cheeks, the smattering of hair hanging loose over his forehead, and the deep dent of his top teeth in his bottom lip. 

Slowly, dimples appear and Jared’s eyelids lower with a dark gaze. His thumbs drop down Jensen’s shoulders, his chest, and finally to Jensen’s nipples again. They press in and over, twirl over the pebbled skin, and Jared rests his forehead to Jensen’s. “Happy birthday, baby,” he whispers.

Dumb pet names and all, Jensen feels balmy lust bloom beneath his skin. He rises to take over Jared’s mouth with a far reach off the bed. It doesn’t last long as Jared has the upper hand to shift away and tease with a wink. Jensen crosses his eyes and sighs. “ _Jared_.”

“Shh,” Jared insists, working his way down. Jensen can finally enjoy the view, especially when Jared glances up with dark slanted eyes and roaming fingers that always find their way back to Jensen’s tender nipples. When he licks over the head of Jensen’s cock, Jensen bucks up and yanks at the knots at his ankles, but gets no relief. 

As the wet heat of Jared’s mouth takes him, Jensen tugs at all four corners and prays for just one to come loose so he can touch Jared. _Anywhere_. He’s quickly out of steam and focus as Jared corkscrews down his dick with his arms snaking under Jensen’s hips to hug at his body and dig his fingertips into the meat of Jensen’s ass. 

Now there are too many noises to follow, and Jensen rolls his eyes back at the overload of Jared’s _slick-slack_ mouth, the greedy moans rumbling around his cock, his own tortured cries, and the shuffling of the sheets beneath him as he comes undone, unable to hold his muscles still. 

Jensen lifts his back off the sheets and watches Jared’s hair fall in waves over his groin. He can only feel the depth of Jared’s throat when he comes, shouting at, and for, Jared, but it’s enough to let him float through the bliss. 

Jared wipes at his face with the back of his hand and crawls back up the bed to release Jensen’s arms, which allows Jensen to immediately grab at Jared’s neck and haul him in for a battered kiss. Teeth bite at lips and tongues jab inside one another’s mouth as Jensen inhales all of _Jared_ that he can smell, all hard-earned, salty sweat. 

Then he pushes Jared back and sets him astride his chest so he can admire the long curve of Jared’s waiting dick. He palms it easily, fists it quickly, and never breaks eye contact as he rushes to pull Jared apart in a twisted thank you before they can reconnect for round two.


End file.
